


Watching

by taispeantas_laethuil



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anachronistic Sex Clubs, BDSM, Chastity Device, Come Marking, Exhibitionism/Voyuerism, Gangbang, Glory Hole, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poly Negotiation, Public Sex, Unrealistic Sex, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taispeantas_laethuil/pseuds/taispeantas_laethuil
Summary: In which Cadash likes to watch, Dorian likes to be watched, and the Bull doesn't want to pine but kind of ends up doing so anyway.And also in which there are large amounts of kinky sex.





	

One of the first rules they establish in this thing they have is that Dorian is only allowed to come when Cadash is there to see it.

It isn’t something he takes steps to enforce when they’re in the same place together. Even on slow days in Skyhold it could be a struggle to carve out a few hours for themselves, and when they’re traveling there’s usually more than enough to do. Besides, if Dorian wants to fuck someone else, all he has to do is ask.

Sometimes, though, Cadash has to leave Dorian behind in Skyhold, and that’s when things get more elaborate.

The cage is a wonderful piece of dwarven craftsmanship custom-made to fit Dorian precisely, molded in silverite with a kind of simplistic elegance and enchanted so that when he wears it’s impossible to come. That’s key- with most chastity devices, coming isn’t impossible, just difficult and painful. But Dorian likes to be challenged in bed, likes pain- Cadash has made him come more than once wearing inferior cages and rings. The cage they use when they’re apart has to be different, not because he doesn’t trust Dorian, but because they both love the thought of Dorian having given Cadash that level of control over him.

There’s a ritual to it, now. Of waking in the grey pre-dawn light, of sucking Dorian off while he was still half asleep. Of washing him, wiping him down gently before fitting the cage over his still soft cock. Of Dorian turning over and spreading his legs, allowing Cadash to pull out the plug and press his oiled cock in.

The plug is one of their smallest, slim and very comfortable for Dorian to sleep with, or even walk around the keep in. Cadash’s cock is not. It’s thick, like most dwarven cocks are, and he can feel how tight Dorian really is like this, the way he has to work to accommodate him; it’s long, for a dwarven cock, long enough that he has no problem finding Dorian’s prostate and hitting it again and again.

Once he finishes, he plugs Dorian back up- this time with a larger plug, closer to the size of Cadash’s cock, one that will hold him stretched open around it. Dorian turns back over, breathing heavily and flushed a dull red all the way down to his nipples.

“Remember where the key is?” Cadash asks.

“Bedside table drawer,” Dorian replies as he always does.

Cadash pulls him down for a goodbye kiss, revelling in the way his lips part for him, how sweetly he suckles at his tongue, how he gasps when Cadash bites down on his lower lip.

“I’ll see you later,” he murmurs, and then leaves Dorian on their bed, hard and wanting.

***

There are a couple of ways Dorian passes the time when Cadash isn’t around. He fucks himself on their toys, in their bed, and Cadash comes home more often than not to find that his quarters stink of sexual frustration.

The other agreed upon method involves a trip to the brothel, and when Cadash returns to find Dorian not in the library or in their room, he can generally find him there.

There are only a handful of people who know that Dorian does this. He’s sure that Leliana and Josephine are among them, though he can’t say why he's sure they know. The proprietor knows, and he pays her well for her silence, and also to keep an eye on Dorian in case things get out of hand. Beyond that, there was the Iron Bull, who had probably guessed and then taken every opportunity to gather more evidence.

Cadash doesn’t blame him. Far from it. Dorian is a world-class cocksucker, and while people might not know the reasons why, they know that the days Dorian works a glory hole are happy ones for many a penis, including his.

Cadash slips in with his cloak drawn over his head, far from the only one who does it and therefore wholly unremarkable. He nurses an ale and finds himself a table with a view of the glory holes, and watches.

It doesn’t take him long to pick out which is Dorian’s- it’s the one Blackwall was currently using, groaning as his hips jerked against the wooden divider. There’s a long line stretching out behind him, and his suspicions are confirmed when the Bull strolls in and immediately joins it, with a wink in Cadash’s direction.

For a time he just watches, content to see the parade of men being taken apart by Dorian’s skilled tongue. But it’s not enough, and eventually he has to join the line. It takes a long time for him to reach the hole- he’s pretty much fully erect by the time he takes out his cock and pushes it through.

He hears Dorian’s familiar gasp as he recognizes his cock, and then feels the familiar brush of mustache against the head of his dick, the familiar warmth of his mouth.

He finishes quickly. Dorian swallows his spend.

“How many are in the line behind you?” Dorian asks. No _amatus_ , or anything that would signify that they knew each other.

“About a score,” Cadash informs him. Dorian knocks against the wood, so he amends his answer to the truthful one. “Okay, it's six. Word’s gotten around about the credit your tongue does you.”

Dorian laughs quietly, and flips the paneling above his hole. It had been red before, signaling that it was working. Now it’s yellow, signifying that he'd take only the men waiting on line, and no more. When he'd finished with those, he'd flip it again, to green, and let the next person who wanted a turn that the space was open.

There’s a general murmur of dismay from the men who were not on the line, but Cadash ignores it. He tucks his cock back away and sets off for their quarters.

***

It takes time for Dorian to work his way through the remaining line of men- more than enough time for Cadash to get a fire going in his quarters, take a more leisurely bath, and settle into the nest of pillows and blankets on the bed, completely naked, to wait.

Dorian’s slightly breathless as he enters their room, but bright-eyed and smiling.

“Welcome home, amatus,” he says.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve been properly welcomed back yet,” Cadash replies, holding out his arms.

Dorian sheds his cloak in vaguely the same direction as the coat rack, and joins him on the bed. He drapes himself over Cadash languidly, still fully clothed, and lets Cadash take control of him from there.

They kiss for a time. Cadash likes the feel of Dorian’s bulk over his own, likes knowing how frustrated Dorian is by how he makes no move to remove his clothing. Finally, though, it’s too much for even Cadash, and he lets Dorian up for air.

“Strip,” he commands, and Dorian scrambles to remove his clothes.

“Incidentally, I know you lied earlier,” Dorian tosses over his shoulder before bending to remove his socks.

“Oh?”

“I do believe I welcomed you in the brothel not terribly long ago.”

“That doesn’t count,” Cadash said with a wave of his hand. “It can’t- you were sucking off Blackwall when I arrived.”

“Andaste’s tits, really?”

“No,” Cadash replies. “Blackwall’s dick, really.”

Dorian snorts. “I can’t say I noticed. One Orlesian pricks blurs into the other, I find.”

“Well, the Orlesian pricks certainly seemed to have found Andraste in your mouth,” Cadash tells him.

“I don’t know why,” Dorian retorts. “Most of them went before you did, there wasn't even anything of her Herald to find.”

He’s naked now, skin flushed with arousal and dotted with goose flesh from the chill his delicate Northern constitution can feel even despite the tapestries on the wall and the fire roaring in the grate. His cock, still caged, is a lovely wine purple.

“Lay down on the bed,” Cadash tells him.

Dorian lays down, and without being asked, presses his wrists together above his head, and spreads his legs. Cadash kneels between them, and puts the key in the lock. Then he stops.

“When I unlock you, you’re not going to come,” Cadash says. “But you are going to touch yourself.”

Dorian nods, his eyes nearly black. Cadash unlocks the cage, and he groans as it falls on the bed. One of his hands comes down to the base of his cock and squeezes; the other goes a little higher, teases at his foreskin as precome starts to bead from his slit.

“You know, you sucked the Bull off too,” Cadash tells him.

“That I noticed,” Dorian tells him dryly. He conjures a little slick into the palm of his hand, and starts moving it up and down his shaft. “There aren’t anywhere near enough Qunari cocks to get them confused.”

And he was acquainted with just about every Qunari cock that was regularly found within Skyhold, save for the ones attached to women, and the one attached to the very superstitious and married Vashoth ex-shepherd. His loss.

“You know, I can't help but get the impression that he considers himself to be one of your regulars.”

Dorian laughs. “Does that make you my pimp in this metaphor?”

“It would if I worked for your regulars, and not you,” Cadash tells him. “As it is, I was wondering if maybe I could get him involved more regularly.”

Dorian inhales sharply, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “How so?” he asks.

“I was thinking that maybe I’d leave the key with him instead of here,” Cadash says. “Make you go to him, if you needed to be unlocked.”

Dorian makes no reply, save for a quickened pace with his hand, and a sharp “ _Ah_!”

“I’d have to tell him what it was for, of course,” Cadash says. “And, of course, it wouldn’t be fair to expect him to perform that service for free.”

“What- what would he get?” Dorian asks, his hips twitching up.

“Oh, I thought I’d tell him he could demand one sexual favor of his choice from you before unlocking your cock.”

Dorian swears, his hands stuttering on his cock.

Cadash chuckles, low and dark. “What provoked that reaction, hmm? Were you picturing the look on the Bull’s face as he watched you choke while you struggled to swallow his cock? Or how deliciously painful it would be to feel him fuck you, fill you, with the cage still tight around your cock.”

Dorian swears again, and moans helplessly as Cadash slides a hand up his thigh.

“Shh, almost there,” Cadash tells him. He reaches down, and finds the butt of the plug Dorian’s wearing-the same one he’d slid into him almost of fortnight before. “Almost done- put your hands back up above your head.”

Dorian complies, watching him beseechingly. Cadash experiments, twisting and turning the plug until he finds the right angle to make Dorian arch his back.

“That’s it,” Cadash says, taking Dorian’s cock in hand. He holds it so it’s bent back against Dorian’s stomach. He pressed the plug in again. “That’s it, you can come now.”

Dorian comes, his first orgasm in twelve days. His toes curl, his back arches, and he stripes come all the up his stomach and onto his chest.

Cadash doesn’t give him any time to recover, merely crawls over him and straddles his torso just under his shoulders. One hand pins his wrists down; the other reaches for his hair. Dorian opens his mouth automatically, and promptly chokes as Cadash thrusts in.

It’s an awkward angle, to be sure. He can’t go as deeply as either of them would have liked, but there are other benefits. Being able to see every detail on Dorian’s face as he stretches his lips around Cadash’s cock, watch the drool drip helplessly from the corners of his mouth. Best of all, it’s a great angle to pull out and come all over his face.

Dorian gasps, opened-mouthed, as the first strip of come hit his face. Moans a little when Cadash finishes and releases his wrists. Moans a little more when Cadash bends down to kiss him, heedless of the way it smears his own spend over his face.

He pulls back some time later, and spends a moment to look Dorian over. He’s always pretty, but it’s moments like this, when he’s allowed himself to be made into a mess for him, that Cadash finds him to be the most beautiful.

When he starts to push himself upright, Cadash urges him back down. “I’ll get something to clean you off, just relax.”

“No round two tonight?” Dorian asks.

“You are insatiable,” Cadash tells him. “And it’s been far too long since I’ve had you snoring all over me.”

“I don’t snore!” Dorian protests, and then pouts as Cadash laughs at him.


End file.
